Networking technologies have enabled individuals to nearly instantaneously communicate with one another. For instance, e-mail applications enable an individual to craft an e-mail and transmit it to an intended recipient in a matter of seconds. The recipient of the e-mail can access their e-mail inbox and can quickly retrieve and review the e-mail message.
Furthermore, networking technologies and browsers have enabled users to craft journals, often referred to as web logs or blogs, and post them on a particular web site that is hosted by a third party. Thus, an individual may provide commentary with respect current events, catharsis, descriptions of events in the individual's life, etc. in a forum where others can quickly view such information. In an example, an individual who desires to review a blog may enter a URL corresponding to the blog and be provided the blog in their Internet browser.
It can be discerned that third party sites that host e-mail applications, web log applications, or other applications are configured to display user-generated content in a format specified by the user. Thus, the user can specify styles, fonts, etc. pertaining to how content applications that can be used in connection with receiving and formatting user generated content. For instance a host of an e-mail application can receive an e-mail generated by a first individual (with specified formatting and styling) and can transmit such content to the browser of an intended recipient (with the specified formatting and styling). As such third party hosts accept user generated content and re-transmit such content, however, the hosts and/or end users may be subject to malicious attacks. For instance, an individual may attempt to insert malicious code into a web log such that reviewers of the web log may be subjected to the malicious code. Thus, developers of hosts that receive user generated content and other untrusted content attempt to insure that malicious code is not transmitted to end users.